<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love or Lust by Roooo3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040832">Love or Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roooo3/pseuds/Roooo3'>Roooo3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crazy in Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SECHSKIES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roooo3/pseuds/Roooo3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果你沒看過Crazy in Love主篇，你可能需要知道：</p><p>在德跟水院已相識約二十年，他們是一對扮演支配與臣服者(Dom/Sub)的搭檔，但私生活裡都是普通人，如果以上都看不懂也沒關係，你只要知道他們是相愛的就好⋯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crazy in Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>發生在主篇第七章之後⋯道具+高潮抑制play</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我想把你點燃，讓你持續徘徊在邊緣數個小時，直到你哭著求我讓你釋放⋯」</p><p> </p><p>當水院喃喃說出他最極致的性幻想的時候，他正坐在餐桌旁，搭配著白色的日光燈，在德穿著圍裙，背對著他在流理檯前，不意外地給他了個超冷淡的反應，印象中在德只是隨便應了句：「喔、」然後接著說：「你洗碗的肥皂快沒了，你把新的放哪去了？」</p><p> </p><p>聽了這話他也只能在心裡暗暗嘆一口氣：「唉、看看吧！他根本不想理你，這就是你十年來只跟同一個人上床的下場⋯」</p><p> </p><p>但是張水院就是一個專走狗屎運的男人，精確地說，他就是有辦法扭轉所有逆境然後得到意想不到的成就的那種男人，所以當他目睹在德因“公務需要”而與他們共同的老闆表演舌吻之後，一股殺人衝動就這麼湧了上來(沒錯、雖然嘴上不承認，但是講到在德的事，他只能說，他可是不怕為了在德進監獄的。)，在德及時把他拉走到別的房間，一隻手輕輕的放在他的心口，湊到他耳邊跟他說：「親愛的、不要生氣，上次你說的那個⋯我覺得我們可以試試⋯你覺得怎麼樣？」</p><p> </p><p>那事都過了好幾年了，原來在德有聽進去，也一直都記著，水院瞬間感到自己撞了大運，在德手心下的胸膛裡，他的心臟開始不自覺加快，撲通撲通地跳著⋯</p><p> </p><p>所以他現在在自己家裡的臥室，一邊準備著今晚的道具“們”，一邊露出幸(淫)福(蕩)的笑容，等他用酒精把每個小玩具都消毒得差不多的時候，聽到了在德開門進來的聲音，他走到客廳迎接他：「來啦？」「嗯。」他倆輕輕地抱了抱對方，在德伸手在水院的後頸處拍了一拍，水院則是往在德的屁股上摸了一把。</p><p> </p><p>「你先吃點東西吧？」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯⋯不太想⋯」</p><p> </p><p>「不要任性⋯你上一次進食是幾個小時之前的事了？」</p><p> </p><p>在德一副“被你抓到了”的表情：「我起的挺晚，大概十一點的時候吃過一次吧！晚餐⋯幫小狗洗澡就來不及吃了，可是我現在也不覺得餓啊！」</p><p> </p><p>「你想等下做一做昏過去嗎？」水院嚴肅地看著他，心想我今晚可不想又半夜掛急診，他拿出準備好的菜餚，看著在德一樣樣吃下去。「這樣被盯著吃飯⋯我會沒有食慾⋯」在德在水院的監視之下莫名尷尬，水院板著臉拿出紅酒倒了大概20c.c.出來：「這是獎品。」</p><p> </p><p>「呵呵、服務這麼周到？」在德打趣地說，他細細品嘗紅酒的味道，又多吃了幾口菜，大概吃掉三分之二的量，水院感覺滿意了，才把剩下的收進冰箱，再走進臥室裡。</p><p> </p><p>在德已經在那兒了，他一隻手托著下巴、站在桌邊看著水院準備的東西：「這麼大陣仗啊？」表情有點複雜：「你怎麼從公司拿了這麼多東西回家？」</p><p> </p><p>「不是拿的，都是我自己新買的。」水院解釋。</p><p> </p><p>在德點點頭：「有些確實店裡沒有⋯有繩索嗎？我想要被綁著雙手這樣⋯」他邊說邊把兩手交叉舉到頭部以上示意水院他想要的姿勢，水院聳聳肩：「有是有⋯可是我要把你綁在哪？我房間沒有能用來固定的地方。」</p><p> </p><p>「你會想到辦法的，不是嗎？我先去洗澡了。」在德說完走進浴室。</p><p> </p><p>水院在在德沐浴的時候找出釘子與鐵鎚，在房門上方敲敲打打，他有點心疼房子被破壞，暗暗打定主意這釘子一旦釘上去，以後他們就要常常玩這個，不然就浪費他犧牲房間牆壁的完整性了。</p><p> </p><p>在德出來的時候連衣服都懶得穿，因為工作的需要，他們早在二十年前，還在互看不順眼的階段，就已經把對方從裡到外全部看光光了，然後作為雙方的單一性伴侶超過十五年以上，現在恐怕連“害羞”怎麼寫都不知道了說。</p><p> </p><p>「你做的挺好的。」在德抬頭看著水院的成品，坐在床上換水院去洗漱。</p><p> </p><p>開始之前在德跟他說：「我知道你不想關燈，但是我想把眼睛蒙起來，起碼是我感覺不到有光線的程度。」</p><p> </p><p>「可以、但是我不會綁著你太久，你⋯感冒才剛好而已，我不想你太累。」</p><p> </p><p>「那⋯一小時？」</p><p> </p><p>「你明天手會痠死的、最多半小時吧！」水院明白以在德忍耐的功力，就算雙手高舉兩三個小時他哼都不會哼一聲，但是他們現在不是在工作，他不希望私下的行為給在德的身體造成任何負擔。</p><p> </p><p>「好吧、都交給你。」在德站在門下，交由水院幫他繫上黑布遮住雙眼，然後是伸出雙手，讓水院在他手腕處抹上厚厚的凡士林，接著才是打上繩結，再高舉著綁上門框。</p><p> </p><p>一切都準備好以後，水院稍微退後一步，欣賞了一下在德全裸著在他面前展開的模樣：「你的安全詞是⋯海鮮麵？」</p><p> </p><p>在德笑出來：「我千禧年以後就沒用過那個了⋯我想一下⋯」他們倆私下從來不用在工作上用的安全詞，或是說他們私下的關係根本與普通人無異，當然今晚是個特例，所以在德稍微花了一點時間找合適的詞：「我想用⋯彩虹。」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯⋯彩虹。」水院複述著，其實他倆心知肚明這個詞根本派不上用場，水院從來就不曾在性交的過程中給予在德一咪咪的傷害，不過他們身在那種職業環境，免不了都有種要做就要按規矩來的想法。</p><p> </p><p>「你⋯需要先看一下時間嗎？你的目標是多久？」在德提醒他，水院翻了個白眼(可惜在德看不到)：「我們現在不是在上班，可以不要這麼專業這麼精準嗎？」他就是看不慣在德總是那麼敬業的追求表演效果，然後忽略自己的身體狀況：「你是感冒剛好的人⋯我會自己看著辦的。」</p><p> </p><p>「好好好、你自己看著辦。」在德做了個深呼吸：「來吧！」</p><p> </p><p>水院安靜的在在德的正前方跪了下來，他低頭看著在德腳踝背面的紋身，再抬頭看著在德因為眼睛看不見、微微轉動著頭顱想聽見水院在幹嘛的樣子，然後伸手用兩三根指腹輕輕地劃過去那個漢字所在的皮膚處。</p><p> </p><p>「喔！」在德立刻大聲叫出來，把腳縮了起來躲避他的攻擊：「你有毛病啊？你是不是想讓我五分鐘就結束？」</p><p> </p><p>沒錯、那個漢字的位置就是在德的敏感帶，這個祕密只有他們雙方知道而已，一直以來為了保持高水準的演出，身為搭檔的兩人必須知道對方所有不能多做刺激的身體部位，畢竟在表演中真的起生理反應可是超級尷尬的一件事(就算對戲的是你男友)，當然他們倆除了對方以外，多少會與其他後輩同事一起共演，所以在德弄了個刺青在那邊，一般人會下意識的不去摸那裡，只是水院第一次看到時大發雷霆的表示：「你是怎麼忍著讓人把它紋上去的？」因為他一想到平常在德被碰那裡時反應是有多撩人，就無法克制自己對刺青師的妒火，在德倒是一副無所謂的樣子：「管我那麼多，況且那師傅還是個女的。」</p><p> </p><p>以前他們是怎麼上一秒吵架下一秒和好的破事現在就不用多提了，總之水院可沒有放棄這個在德動彈不得的好機會，他抱著在德的膝蓋，硬是要把他的腳掰回原處：「你放輕鬆，就不會這麼難受啦！」手指執意要在那邊打著圈圈。</p><p> </p><p>「哈⋯你欺負人⋯」在德因為雙手被縛，除了任人擺布以外，也沒有其他選項，他在水院的逗弄下全身發抖，咬著牙忍住不要叫出聲來，不一會兒就一身冷汗，裸露在空氣中的性器也在沒有任何碰觸的情況下抬起頭來。水院見他已經很有感覺，停下手裡的動作站起來溫柔地摟了他一下，小心地避開不要去碰到在德的半勃：「好啦！不鬧你了！」</p><p> </p><p>水院暫時離開去鼓搗著那些小玩具，回來在德身邊時，一樣避開對前端的碰觸，給在德的太陽穴一個快速的吻，一手環著他的腰，一手伸到在德的臀部，找到他的穴口把手上的跳蛋就這樣塞了進去。</p><p> </p><p>「哈⋯」因為剛才洗澡時已經有自己擴張過腸道，跳蛋上面也被水院沾滿了潤滑液，在德只對這玩具的入侵小小抖了一下，水院用手指把跳蛋往裡面推了幾公分，又再放了第二顆進去，在德的反應也還算平靜，他把上半身的重量往水院身上壓去，讓水院能把自己圈在懷裡，然後等著水院打開開關。</p><p> </p><p>兩顆玩具在甬道裡擠壓震動對在德來說絕對是新奇的感覺(他可從來不需要在工作時被這樣對待，他是表演者，不是在賣淫)，他軟軟的偎著水院，感受著水院噴在自己頸部的呼吸，然後放鬆身體享受這還不算太激烈的快感。水院則是悠悠地撫著在德的腰側，低頭看著在德的陰莖在跳蛋的刺激下慢慢翹起的過程。</p><p> </p><p>跟表演時那種業務用的喊叫完全不同，在德在辦事時挺安靜的(也許是刻意的忍住，以免水院誤會他在演技。)，除了被摸到敏感帶時反應很大以外，水院要在其他不明顯的外部表徵裡去感受在德現在所處的狀態是在什麼階段呢？是可以準備衝刺達陣了呢？還是可以再享受一會兒呢？好在他們已經在一起太久太久了，恐怕一個小小的吸吐之間都能有訊息能流通過去，水院默默觀察著在德身體的變化，選擇在他性器已經到達全勃的時候，把玩具的開關給關掉。</p><p> </p><p>「到這裡還好嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「沒事的⋯讓我喘一下。」在德低聲說。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯⋯」水院憐愛地親了親在德的臉，等著他混亂的呼吸平復下來，再重新打開開關給予刺激，這樣反覆了兩三回，他看了看時鐘，覺得繼續下去的話在德的肩頸會開始感到疼痛，他在在德耳邊低語：「我要把你放下來了，可以嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>在德點點頭，任水院割斷繩索，讓在德的雙手套在水院的脖子後面，把他整個人抱起來放到床上，移動的時候水院並沒有拿出他體內的跳蛋，在德不得不用力夾住肛門免得兩顆沾了潤滑液的玩具就這麼掉出來。</p><p> </p><p>水院何嘗不知道在德正這樣努力的配合著自己，他驕傲又滿足的微笑著，他讓在德仰躺在床上，整理好枕頭給在德一個舒服的位置，幫在德解開雙手的繩結，搓揉著手腕處被綁的痕跡，看起來這壓痕並不深(凡士林塗的夠多就能有這個效果)，大概也是明早就能消退的程度，他起身確認暖氣的溫度不會讓愛人受涼，拿起另一項道具，躺到在德身邊。</p><p> </p><p>他沒有馬上把東西用在在德身上，而是俯身貼著在德的上半身，用自己的胸膛磨蹭著在德：「親愛的、你好美⋯」在德沒有多說話，但是水院能從他有點變快的呼吸知道在德心裡很喜歡聽到這種稱讚，他用手輕壓著在德的雙肩處，低頭舔上在德的一邊乳頭，直到那個小點變的濕潤又通紅了以後，再轉向另外一邊。</p><p> </p><p>最早他們開始互相尋求慰藉的時候，在德很討厭開燈做，也很討厭水院碰他的胸部。關燈這件事情水院可以理解，他們過著日復一日在眾人面前演出裸露與色情戲碼的生活，可以說是完全拋棄了隱私與羞恥，自己私下的生活就特別想要享受在黑暗裡不被暴露的那種安全的感覺。只是碰胸部這檔事水院就很納悶在德為什麼要這麼害羞，又沒有在表演時少接觸過⋯直到很多年以後，他們已經完全能敞開來講心裡話的時候，在德才不好意思地對他坦白，是因為在德有看過水院前幾個女朋友(在她們沒被水院的古怪職業嚇走之前)，知道水院喜歡的是上圍有點豐滿的女孩兒，所以水院摸到那邊的時候，在德總有點自卑感，他總是想太多，覺得水院是實在沒有辦法交到穩定的女朋友，才會選擇跟自己在一起的。水院聽了也沒得否認，想想自己如果沒有遇到在德，應該一輩子都會跟女人做，但是他倆也在一起這麼久了不是嗎？為什麼在德還需要這樣胡思亂想呢？難道水院對他的心意他感覺不出來嗎？於是他就直白的跟在德講出來說你的想法真的很可笑，在德也笑著承認了，反正我都睡了你這麼多年了你也沒跑走，看起來我的擔憂真的是多餘的。</p><p> </p><p>現在在德就挺會享受水院玩他的乳頭的，當然水院心裡知道男人的胸部就不可能像女人一樣敏感，但是他有輔助的方法，他拿出乳夾小心的夾住在德的乳首，調整好位置以後，把開關推到小的位置，同時也重新開啟在德體內跳蛋的開關。</p><p> </p><p>「啊⋯水院⋯」在德在床上扭動著承受著上下的刺激，他才剛軟下去的性器也有了反應，水院用一手按著在德的腹部，把在德兩手抓著枕頭，腳跟蹬著床單的模樣盡收眼底：「噓⋯沒事的、我就在你旁邊。」他低聲安慰著在德，手上按壓的力道卻沒有放鬆。</p><p> </p><p>在德被困在水院的手跟床單之間，往上挺是更湊到乳夾的電流裡，往下則是更因為臀部被擠壓而感受到甬道裡跳蛋的震動，他沒多久就全身通紅泛著細汗，性器也在完全沒有被觸摸的狀況下整個勃起流出前液，他無助地低吟著：「水院吶、我⋯我快要⋯」水院聽了馬上關掉所有開關，讓在德能夠稍作喘息。</p><p> </p><p>這次水院讓在德休息的比較久，等在德的神智恢復的差不多的時候，他伸手蓋著水院放在自己腹部上的手：「我就問一下⋯現在到底過了多少時間了？」</p><p> </p><p>「差五分鐘就過了第一個小時。」水院看了一眼時鐘。</p><p> </p><p>「喔⋯」在德的聲音聽起來很失望：「我覺得我需要陰莖環⋯如果你還想玩下去的話。」</p><p> </p><p>「好。」水院應了一句，起身去拿陰莖環，他坐在床邊又消毒了一次，然後扶著在德的性器慢慢把它套上去。</p><p> </p><p>「還有⋯可以先不要用道具了嗎？我想要你⋯」在德的聲音可以說是可憐兮兮了，水院覺得超級可愛的：「好、都聽你的。」他輕柔地幫在德解開乳夾、取出跳蛋，躺回在德身邊，先湊過去吻了在德一下，給自己套上保險套，倒了適量的潤滑液在上面：「你想幫我嗎？」在德在枕頭上點點頭，任水院拉著自己的手放到下身，在水院的帶領下撫摸著他的性器。</p><p> </p><p>剛才那一小時的遊戲，雖說被伺候的都是在德，水院卻因為視覺享受而一直處於半勃的狀態，現在加上愛人的手，很快就讓水院的陰莖整個勃起，但是他有點擔心在德現在受不受的了被自己進入，所以他跪在床上，扶著在德的身體，讓在德從上面慢慢坐下來：「你可以自己動嗎？」他把主控權交給在德，他的雙手有幫忙撐著在德的上半身來減輕負擔，在德抱著水院的頭顱，開始緩緩的上下移動：「喔⋯這樣感覺剛剛好。」在德輕嘆。</p><p> </p><p>這個動作對水院說恐怕更像是種折磨，在德就算有陰莖環的幫助，還是不太敢讓水院進的太深，所以水院的性器只有前半段能放進在德的身體裡，那裡早已被玩具弄得又濕又熱，水院必須極力克制自己的衝動，才不會忘情的出力往上頂，而且他雙手還要幫忙扶著在德以免在德力氣不夠，用不了多久，連水院也出了一身大汗。</p><p> </p><p>「你⋯是不是想射了？」在德察覺到愛人的身體越來越緊繃，他停在水院的上方，撫著水院的額頭問道。</p><p> </p><p>水院心想果然什麼都瞞不過他：「如果我輕點的話⋯你能忍的住嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「你輕一點的話當然可以啊。」在德回答的很乾脆。</p><p> </p><p>水院把在德放倒在床上，跪在他雙腿中間謹慎的抽插著，他盯著在德不想錯過任何一個反應。在德的性器隨著水院的前後移動，在半空中一來一往的晃動著，嘴裡的呻吟也沒停過，多半是破碎的句子：「啊⋯水院⋯啊⋯輕一點⋯」比起平常在德不太出聲的樣子，這景象真是太珍貴了，所以水院沒兩下就射精了，好在在德並沒有被水院的衝刺弄得太難受。</p><p> </p><p>水院釋放後突然覺得很想看看在德的雙眼，他解開在德臉上的布：「嗯⋯在德哥，我想看看你的眼睛。」他知道這樣有點違背在德喜歡黑暗的喜好，所以故意用很撒嬌的聲音說出來。</p><p> </p><p>在德睜眼就看到水院的靈動大眼在自己的面前，他用了僅存的力氣把手上放在水院的臉上：「讓我再休息一下、我覺得第二個小時比第一個小時還要難熬。」</p><p> </p><p>「你如果累了⋯我們就停下來，沒關係的。」</p><p> </p><p>在德把目光垂下來、沒有接他的話，水院看的出來在德也很想滿足愛人的願望，有點氣自己的體力不能撐下去。水院抓著在德放在自己臉上的手，擺到嘴邊輕輕親了一下在德的手指頭：「你不用為了我逞強的，我們以後有的是時間。」</p><p> </p><p>在德聽了反而更難過，他吸了吸鼻子，好像馬上就要哭出來了，水院見狀靠過去把他摟進懷裡：「好啦！小哭包你怎麼又要哭了呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「你多休息一下，我們再繼續得了吧。」水院起身走到廚房裡，打開冰箱取了一點乳酪，還帶回來一小杯紅酒，他哄著在德吃喝了一點，然後自己把剩下的東西解決掉。</p><p> </p><p>接著他們面對面躺在床上，水院用手慢慢幫在德把半軟的陰莖撫慰到重新勃起，他看著時鐘走完第二個小時，心想也差不多該到尾聲了，所以趁著在德被弄得很舒服的時候輕輕的把陰莖環取下來，在德閉著眼睛嘟囔著不知道什麼東西，水院湊過去問他：「你想不想射在我嘴裡？」</p><p> </p><p>「好。」在德好像連多講一個字的力氣都沒了。</p><p> </p><p>接下來的一小段時間是整個晚上水院最不溫柔的時候，他打定主意要速戰速決，所以他讓在德平躺著，開始用手跟嘴以最熱烈的方式照顧在德那整晚受盡折磨的傢伙，才沒弄幾下在德就閉著眼大喊著全部釋放了出來，他射得非常多，超過水院所能想像的程度，所以水院一嗆就稍微退開了一點，最後幾下釋放就這麼噴到了水院的臉上。事已至此、水院真心感到自己相當狼狽，他抱著在德去浴室清潔的時候，心裡不禁懷疑到底是他享用了在德，還是被在德享用了？</p><p> </p><p>想歸想、他還是認命地幫在德洗乾淨與擦身體，還換上新的床單，關了燈以後在德跟他在床上仰躺著，兩人的胳膊貼的很緊密(不過不管睡著的時候有沒有抱在一起，夜裡在德都會纏上來，別懷疑、在德的睡相就是這麼的差。)。</p><p> </p><p>「水院吶、你覺得怎樣？」黑暗裡在德弱弱的問著：「你是真心喜歡這種遊戲嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>水院老實的回答：「嗯、我很滿意。」他滿懷感激的說：「謝謝你。」又問：「那你覺得呢？你喜歡嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「我⋯不知道。」在德也很誠實：「我搞不清楚我是喜歡這樣做、還是只是喜歡跟你做？」</p><p> </p><p>「喔、不然我們再做一次看看。」水院提議道，可是他馬上補充：「等你身體好一點以後⋯」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯⋯等我身體好一點以後。」在德輕輕地說。</p><p> </p><p>他們就這樣肩並肩地睡去，然後第二天相擁著醒來⋯</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. 水德是出現在主篇裡的人物，我非常喜歡水德，但是又不想在主篇中插入一整章水德</p><p>2. 本文的內容並不影響主篇的主線劇情，甚至沒看過主篇的人也可以單純把本文當pwp(=porn without plot)看</p><p>3. 主篇第十章剛寫完源勳第一次達陣，對應一對剛確定關係的情侶的性，我想寫另一對已葷十五年的情侶的性</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>發生在Crazy in Love 完結之後<br/>他們結婚了<br/>有互攻情節</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在德在溫暖的被窩裡醒來，他打了一個大大的呵欠，轉頭看向趴在一旁的水院⋯他的丈夫睡到嘴巴都開開的，在德覺得這樣非常可愛，他忍不住用指尖稍微沿著水院漂亮的下顎線劃了過去⋯</p><p> </p><p>「早安！親愛的⋯」水院睜開眼睛，他原本擱在在德腰上的手抬起，一把抓住在德不安分的小手，用大大的雙眸注視著在德，再把在德的手拉到嘴邊，朝著他左手無名指上的婚戒親下去。</p><p> </p><p>「早安！」在德笑著湊過去在水院的額頭上印下純潔的一吻，然後起身掀開床罩，赤著腳走進浴室梳洗。</p><p> </p><p>飯店的供暖系統做的很好，包括地板也散發著熱氣，本來水院想讓他們住在古堡改建的旅館的，不過當他從網站上看到那個又小又窄的房間的照片時⋯雖然是很古色古香沒錯啦！但是水院不免擔心這種老舊建築到底會不會凍著他親愛的，所以還是選了新蓋的飯店，起碼這蜜月套房裡King size的大床跟浪漫的床罩也是挺有情調的不是嗎？</p><p> </p><p>至少昨天他們結婚的地方可是貨真價實的古堡，尤其是那個數百年歷史的花園，當在德含著眼淚說出誓詞的時候，陽光從那個花棚縫隙間撒下來照在他身上的樣子，美到讓水院都快不能呼吸了⋯果然愛丁堡古樸的氛圍還是比阿姆斯特丹那種燈紅酒綠的奢靡更適合他的天使，不過⋯</p><p> </p><p>外面濕答答的天氣也真是非常的蘇格蘭風了，看來張水院的人品只足夠他們在婚禮當天能夠碰上短暫一瞬的好天氣，據天氣預報再來這幾天都是雨雨雨，他暗自擔心著這麽冷的天氣，是要叫他怎麼跟在德出去觀光啊⋯</p><p> </p><p>「親愛的、你不起來嗎？」在德已經開始穿外出服了，他一臉期待地看著水院：「我餓了、我們去吃早餐吧！」</p><p> </p><p>水院一動也不動、懶洋洋地回答：「叫room service好不好⋯」</p><p> </p><p>「我想走出去外面吃啊！順便走去愛丁堡城看看。」在德完全開啟觀光客模式了，就算外面的渣天侯也阻擋不了他的遊興。</p><p> </p><p>「走嘛⋯我還想去買圍巾呢⋯」在德沒忘記外面街上各式各樣格紋設計的紀念品，他搖著裝死的水院：「老公⋯快點嘛⋯」</p><p> </p><p>“如果這句話是在辦事的時候聽到、該有多好啊！”</p><p> </p><p>水院內心迴盪著無限個嘆息，昨天晚上就不該給在德喝蘇格蘭威士忌的，這傢伙一杯下去就茫了⋯水院期待已久的洞房花燭夜，就是在公主床上抱著睡死的丈夫度過，他親愛的全身軟綿綿的是很好抱沒錯，可是水院想做壞壞的事啊！又不能真的無恥到“姦屍”的程度⋯</p><p> </p><p>但若是現在不服從在德的話，怕是今晚也會沒戲了，水院認命地起床⋯出門前他特別在飯店門口好好的檢查了一下在德的裝束，帽子、圍巾、手套⋯一樣都不能缺，水院還是仔細幫在德把圍巾塞好在外套裡面，確認一點風都不會透進去愛人的身體，才牽著在德的手走上街⋯</p><p> </p><p>他們簡單吃了個三明治，帶著外帶拿鐵走上愛丁堡城的台階，下雨天裡遊客不多，在德看到有免費的導覽員在解說，就拉著水院過去聆聽這城堡的歷史，他的小臉充滿認真，一邊聽一邊點頭，等他們聽完一輪以後，在德叫水院拿手機幫他跟那個中年的女性導覽員拍照留念。</p><p> </p><p>「你是真聽懂還是假聽懂啊？」拍好以後，水院問在德，因為剛剛那個解說蘇格蘭腔實在是太重了，水院也只能聽個大概，他很納悶為什麼在德可以聽得那麼入迷。</p><p> </p><p>在德誠實地說：「我完全聽不懂她在說什麼⋯」他見水院馬上要開始挖苦，搶著說：「可是我感覺得出來她很用心在工作，沒有人聽的話她一定會難過的！」</p><p> </p><p>水院還是酸了一下：「你又知道她會難過了，說不定沒有人聽她正好可以提早去休息呢⋯」雖然嘴上這麼說，還是伸手過去把在德攬過來磨蹭了一下：「這裡真的很冷⋯我們趕快拍照、趕快走吧！」</p><p> </p><p>在德跟水院在雨濛濛裡拍了幾張與城堡的合影，天色暗淡之下想必照相效果也不會太好，他倆接著走去給觀光客購物的街上逛逛，整條街都被蘇格蘭格紋給淹沒著，反正一種格紋代表著一個氏族⋯這種充滿故事感的設定就是觀光客的最愛。</p><p> </p><p>水院乖乖地跟在在德旁邊，讓在德拿著各種花花綠綠的格紋圍巾在他身上比劃。「我覺得⋯這條好像挺有好學生的感覺呢⋯」在德在水院身上比完，又拿到自己身上比了比：「我們兩個人應該要買不一樣的⋯」</p><p> </p><p>水院不太贊同：「我們都結婚了，是一家人，當然要買一樣的⋯」</p><p> </p><p>「切、那你要冠夫姓啊！金水院⋯」</p><p> </p><p>「老婆⋯是你要冠我的姓才對！」</p><p> </p><p>在德氣得在水院得嘴巴上輕輕打了一下：「你胡說什麼⋯我是哥耶！」</p><p> </p><p>後來水院還是依著在德的意思，讓他挑了兩條圍巾，一條顏色比較深的給水院、配合他紳士的氣質，在德給自己選的配色比較鮮豔，讓他圍上以後看起來又更像一個可愛少年了。</p><p> </p><p>結束購物後水院抓著在德先去吃午飯，飯後問了餐廳老闆有沒有高級一點的商店，水院覺得在賣觀光客的店裡那種幾十磅的東西大概挺不耐用。</p><p> </p><p>經過介紹以後，他們來到一處位居靜巷的男仕服裝店，這裡就是賣的是純手工的蘇格蘭裙，專門給男人穿的那種，還有訂製的西裝。</p><p> </p><p>「我不想穿裙子⋯」在德嘟著嘴：「你果真是比較喜歡女人！」他好像又要哭了。</p><p> </p><p>「沒的事⋯你亂說什麼！」水院阻止他亂想：「這是給男人穿的！」他興致勃勃地在店裡試穿了一下，在德卻被玻璃櫃裡展示的袖扣給吸引了注意力。</p><p> </p><p>「每一種字母都有嗎？」他用英文與店員溝通：「我想要G跟H的⋯」</p><p> </p><p>「你現在又想要幹嘛了？」水院問他。</p><p> </p><p>「我要買禮物給志源哥跟成勳。」在德認真地在鍍白金跟鍍黃金的兩種袖扣裡選擇⋯他最後選了鍍黃金的，然後拿出自己的卡準備結帳。</p><p> </p><p>水院哀嚎著：「為什麼你給你老公買的是幾十磅的圍巾，卻給別人買幾百磅的袖扣！」</p><p> </p><p>「有什麼關係！志源哥對我們這麼好⋯何況他那種身分地位的人當然要送他貴重點的東西啊！」在德的邏輯也滿正確的，確實那些小賣店的紀念品是配不上志源與成勳這種公子哥的。</p><p> </p><p>水院出手阻止他：「用我的卡刷好了，可是這件裙子給你付錢⋯」</p><p> </p><p>在德彷彿明白水院的重點在哪兒了，他有點暗自好笑愛人的忌妒心理，不過就是個禮物嘛⋯何必吃醋成這樣？水院想出錢就讓他出吧！想必那件裙子也是意氣之爭吧！就不相信買回去韓國水院真的會穿。</p><p> </p><p>結果那天晚上在蜜月套房裡水院就穿了，把剛洗澡出來的在德嚇了一跳：「哇！你穿裙子不刮腿毛⋯好恐怖。」</p><p> </p><p>「歐巴！」水院故意嘟起嘴巴裝成女孩兒嬌羞的模樣，小跑過去牽著在德的手，他引著在德往自己裙子裡面摸。</p><p> </p><p>在德摸到水院的光屁股：「喂！你下面沒有穿喔！」</p><p> </p><p>「穿蘇格蘭裙裡面本來就都不穿的！」水院冷靜地提示。</p><p> </p><p>在德沒有接話，他的表情卻出賣了他。</p><p> </p><p>水院很滿意在德的神情，他把在德推倒在床上：「親愛的～你就躺著就好。」水院拿出潤滑液，倒了一點在自己的手心：「先說好喔⋯」水院把手伸到自己的臀部，把手指探進自己的體內：「等下先讓我騎你⋯你要是哭的話，我也不會停的⋯」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>水院吞吐著在德的性器，讓那個泛著粉色的東西慢慢漲大起來，他的手也沒有閒著，輕柔地玩弄著在德的雙球，讓仰躺在床上的在德發出舒服的哼哼聲。</p><p> </p><p>曾經有一段時間，在他們還不打算把對方當成真正的戀人的時候，或是說他們還在嘴硬只是對方的炮友的時候，在德從不主動提想被水院含這種事，他可能隱約覺得水院不能真心接受跟男人做⋯確實水院之前就只有跟女人交往過⋯總之在德內心總偷偷在自卑自己沒胸部沒屁股還有根陰莖這種事，在德如果不說服自己說水院跟他只是互相找慰藉找消遣的話，大概兩個人就會真的走不下去的。</p><p> </p><p>可是水院從最早的時候就不曾打算放在德走，他待在在德身旁太久，看到在德太多美好的地方了⋯不管是外在還是內涵(雖然他嘴上從來就不承認)，跟女人做當然又方便又享受多了，可是在德就是在德啊！你怎麼可能在佔有過這個尤物以後，還會想回去跟任何一個女人好呢？</p><p> </p><p>「嗯⋯水院吶⋯可以了嗎？」在德的眼眶裡有點水潤水潤的：「我想要你⋯」他從枕頭上怯怯地問著水院。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯。」水院抬起頭來對著愛人一笑，他的手還在玩著在德的全勃：「不要戴好不好？我想讓你射在裡面。」</p><p> </p><p>在德無言地點點頭，他的小鹿眼睛濕濕亮亮的，透露著些許期待。水院跟他四目相交著，慢慢把自己的身體沈下去，用那個從來只有他丈夫用過的地方包著那根勃起⋯他悠哉的在在德身上擺動著，引出身下人一陣小小的浪吟。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯⋯覺得舒服的話⋯嗯⋯就叫出來沒有關係⋯」水院在喘息間鼓勵在德多發出點聲音。</p><p> </p><p>在德在總是非常安靜，他可能是在工作上誇張慣了，不希望水院誤會他把演技帶到床上⋯可如今水院只想讓他的丈夫拋下所有矜持好好陶醉在雲雨裡面，他用力夾緊在德，果真在德被水院的技巧弄得如癡如醉，罕見地叫起來：「啊⋯你好緊⋯嗯⋯啊⋯」</p><p> </p><p>水院高興地用力馳騁起來，每一下都坐到最深，而且他還有體力上的優勢，果然沒多久在德就大叫著：「水院⋯啊⋯啊⋯我要射了⋯」下一秒水院就感受到後穴裡被在德射精，他滿足地抬起身子躺到在德旁邊：「親愛的⋯喜歡嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>在德還在喘，嘴巴一張一張地卻說不出話來，水院憐惜地親親他的愛人，然後起身將兩腿跪在在德的肩膀兩側，把自己還沒有釋放的性器前端往在德的嘴邊頂過去。</p><p> </p><p>在德瞇著眼，一開口就含住水院的龜頭，他的小舌頭可靈活了，先是掃了一圈把水院剛洩出的一點點前液舔了乾淨，再讓水院把前半截塞到他喉嚨裡。水院知道愛人的底線在哪裡，所以沒有真的進入太深，他聽著在德含著自己那模糊的呻吟，看著他那兩隻晶瑩剔透的眼睛從睫毛下邊癡癡地凝聚在水院的下體上，稍微加快進出的速度，然後水院也到了，他一滴不漏全部噴發在在德的小嘴裡。</p><p> </p><p>高潮以後水院緊緊擁著在德躺了一會兒，幾分鐘後他的穴口開始流出在德的精液，所以他不得不離開愛人去浴室沖洗。</p><p> </p><p>在德也跟了進去，他稍微漱了漱口，並且開始放浴缸的水，等水院從淋浴間出來的時候，在德已經坐在半滿的水裡等他了。</p><p> </p><p>兩個男人坐進去並不覺得小，而且水面正好上升到胸口的高度。</p><p> </p><p>在德把頭靠在水院的肩上：「謝謝你跟我結婚。」</p><p> </p><p>水院說：「我們之間還需要說謝謝嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「先說好⋯你不能生氣喔！」在德顯然有話想說：「我本來很擔心你會把我甩了⋯在我不再是jekki的黑水晶以後。」</p><p> </p><p>水院有點想罵人，他親愛的又來了，如果金在德不胡思亂想，他張水院真的願意冠夫姓。可是他已經被很多人提點過了，如果每次在德亂想他都不留情的指責他，久了以後在德就不會告訴他真正的想法了⋯有時候他覺得在德這幾年越來越瘦就是因為心事都憋著。這會兒他好聲好氣地說：「你為什麼要這樣想呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「我怕你覺得我很無聊。」在德解釋：「離開舞台的我，變成一個普通人⋯像普通人一樣去上班，然後坐辦公室坐到肚子上一圈肉⋯我⋯我很平凡、我很無趣，你看⋯我連叫床都不會。」</p><p> </p><p>水院腦袋裡想的是，要是哪天在德肚子上能有一圈肉的話，他真是高興都還來不及呢！至於床上那些破事，他又不是什麼禽獸⋯</p><p> </p><p>水院摸了摸在德的臉龐：「你錯了⋯我才是那個擔心會被你甩掉的人。」只要一想到在德以後要跟Tony一起上班一起回家，水院就一肚子妒水，不然他幹嘛特別搬去鹽倉洞租房子呢？</p><p> </p><p>「謝謝你跟我說這些。」水院把在德轉過來，從正面擁著他：「我總想不透、為什麼你總是什麼都可以跟Tony哥說，卻憋著不跟我講。」其實他心中早有答案，不就是他張水院嘴太賤，所以在德不肯透露嘛！</p><p> </p><p>在德很大方地坦承：「你跟他不一樣啊！他是哥哥、你是弟弟。」這話可真的把水院氣到七竅生煙了：「我就比你晚出生一年，差別有這麼多嗎？」他每次想到這個就心氣不順，在德一直以來都偏好比他年紀大的男人，以前是殷志源，後來是安勝浩⋯通通都是水院的假想敵。</p><p> </p><p>「當然、你真的很沒禮貌耶！都不對我講敬語。」在德玩笑性地拍了一下水院的臉。他往水院懷裡擠過去，小聲地說：「我只是想⋯其實你以後想離開我也沒關係的⋯在韓國的法律上你還是單身嘛！我只是希望到時候你可以直接跟我講，我不會死纏著你的⋯」後面他就沒說下去了。</p><p> </p><p>水院這下真的火大了，他把在德推到浴缸的邊緣，給他一個深深的舌吻，吻到兩個人的性器都有點抬頭了，硬硬的碰在一起，水院才退開一點：「別開玩笑了，離了我⋯你能活嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「哪有什麼不能活的？」在德整張臉泛著粉色，不曉得是因為水溫的關係，還是水院太溫柔的關係，他垂著眼低聲說：「頂多我就是天天哭而已⋯」</p><p> </p><p>「算我怕了你⋯是我不能活總行了吧？」水院又吻了吻他的丈夫：「我們是講了誓詞的⋯」後面他倆就說不出什麼完整的話了，水院的指尖輕柔地探入在德的體內，那裡面在稍早在德洗澡的時候清洗的挺乾淨的，而且在水裡又更容易放鬆了⋯他用兩隻手指在裡頭探索，把他親愛的弄得更害羞臉更紅。</p><p> </p><p>浴室裡燈光非常明亮，讓水院可以好好的欣賞著愛人在他懷裡融化的模樣，在德靦腆地緊閉著眼睛，前陣子他才在jekki的沐浴間裡跟水院試過一次，現在他就比較不那麼堅持一定要在關了燈的臥室⋯這裡水氣正濃，讓他的小腦袋也迷迷糊糊了，情到深處的時候，在德忍不住伸手握住水院的陰莖，引導他來到自己的入口。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯⋯你輕一點。」在德從上面坐到跪著的水院身上，他摟著水院的肩頸，自己慢慢調整歡愛的深度跟強度，如果水院頂得太用力了，在德會稍稍輕推他丈夫的肩膀讓水院收斂一點，一種默契流動在兩人之間，雙方都想要延長這場互訴衷腸後的纏綿。</p><p> </p><p>水院從下面看上去，在德迷濛的眼神裡、幾乎分不清是愛還是欲，那雙眼讓他的心在十幾二十年前就丟失了，而且還死心蹋地的從一個直男被掰彎⋯他心神一盪，覺得再看下去自己就要被吸進那雙眼裡了，只能低下頭皺著眉專心地向上攻擊：「你是我的⋯你是我的⋯你是我的⋯」然後在一顛一顛之間撫摸著在德的性器，逼使在德跟他一起達到高潮。</p><p> </p><p>在德癱軟在水院的臂彎裡，兩行清淚滑過他的臉龐，可是他的嘴角帶著笑容，惹得水院迎上去舔了一下。「啊⋯水院⋯」這動作讓在德的蜜穴又絞緊了一次，水院深埋在裡面的陰莖又收到一回美麗的刺激。</p><p> </p><p>「我沒弄疼你吧？」水院說。</p><p> </p><p>「沒有⋯」在德的語氣可軟了，他還沒有力氣爬起來。</p><p> </p><p>好在水院身材不是白練的，他還有餘力幫在德沖乾淨身軀，擦乾以後兩個人回去床上。</p><p> </p><p>「親愛的⋯親愛的⋯」水院輕晃著他的丈夫，做兩次有點把在德累壞了，可是水院還有一點話想跟在德說。</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼了、親愛的。」在德在棉被裡強撐著眼瞼看著水院。</p><p> </p><p>水院盯著在德，無比真摯地說：「比起jekki的金在德，我覺得身為人類的金在德⋯也很帥氣⋯」的確在德的每一點水院都愛，甚至包括他愛亂想的小腦袋瓜。他把在德的兩隻小手握在手心：「跟你分開的想法⋯我一次都沒有過！」</p><p> </p><p>水院看著在德漾開了笑容，兩個人在被窩裡笑得像兩個傻瓜，他又親了一次在德左手指上的婚戒，然後與他的丈夫一起進入了甜蜜的夢鄉。</p><p> </p><p>第二天在德滿血復活的蹦跳起床，拿著牙刷往賴床的水院嘴裡塞，又是另一個故事了⋯</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>